Appendix to Crystal
by NeoRogueShadows
Summary: This isn't a fanfic; it's a tie-in of bonus material and information for Crystal Version. Read Crystal! It's good. This just fills in stuff that I couldn't include in the story proper for whatever reason.


This isn't a fanfiction; this is a tie-in to my Crystal fanfiction. It occurs to me that, as I'm writing, I have a lot of concepts, ideas, and back-stories that just aren't making their way into the fanfiction, and which I'm not sure will. So, this will be serving to expand those concepts. If a Crystal chapter has bonus information, I'll include it in this document.  
I guess you could call this an appendix or something.

* * *

First and foremost, here's a timeline of DagaYemar's "The True History of Kanto," which I **strongly reccomend** you read before reading "Crystal Version." Besides being good (this timeline doesn't do it justice), I'm writing Crystal - a sequel/spinoff of that fic - from the assumption that you've already read this.

**Prehistory**

- A nuclear holocaust destroys much of the world. Humankind survives by fleeing into Survival Bunkers scattered across the world or by entering suspended animation in space. As a result of the holocaust, which wipes out most life on Earth, a second evolution of life begins, resulting in pokémon. As the radiation levels gradually fall over the course of thousands of years, Survival Bunkers begin opening up across the world, and the second coming of Humanity begins. Life is dangerous and humans can live only along the coastline, far from the most dangerous inland and seaborne pokémon. Humans eventually learn how to capture and tame pokémon, putting these dangerous creatures to work in an effort to create a safer and more secure world.

- As survival bunkers open up, humans begin establishing independent, fortified city-states across the world. These city-states know little of the world beyond their own walls. Two major regions of city-states, existing in what was once the Japanese home islands, are Kanto and Johto.

**Timeline of Kanto**

**Year Zero - Kanto Founded**

- The foundation of Kanto represents one of the first attempts to create a large nation-state in this new world. Its actions are opposed by vicious pokémon.

**25 After Founding**

- The area near Cycling Road is infested with Glooms and Vileplumes. This produces a dust cloud that withers crops (resulting in famine)

**32 AF**

- Fuchsia Gym founded (as a fortress against Pokémon, not as a gym).

**47 AF**

- Fuchsia Gym is the capital of Kanto

**~50 AF**

- Around this time, the first Oak finds a hidden cache of technology from before the nuclear holocaust, including cloning tanks, memory implantation devices, and teleportation tiles. He also finds weapons, but for whatever reason, decides to keep these secret.

**93 AF**

- Capitol is moved to Pallet Town

**99 AF**

- Gym system begins. Fuchsia Gym is made into a Gym.

**102 AF**

- SILPH Co. founded. Kanto makes its first modern Pokéballs.

**110 AF**

- Mr. Fuji is born. At the time, Lavender is one of the most important cities in Kanto.

- During his life, Mr. Fuji helps perfect the cloning process that Oak uses to create his Champions.

- Also during Mr. Fuji's life, Lavender's Gym is destroyed and Gym Leader Agatha "dies," though her soul is preserved in special device.

**152 AF**

- The original six members of Team Rocket return to Earth. Their ship exposes Diglett's Cave. They begin a guerrilla war against Kanto.

**178 AF**

- Captain Nolan assumes captaincy of the _S.S. Sophia_

**180 AF**

- Koga assumes leadership of Fuchsia Gym

**~180-199**

- Between this time, Oak conducts his cloning process to try and create a Champion, a leader for the Victory Army.

- Grey disappears in Mt. Moon and is never seen again.

- Green disappears in the Safari Zone and is never seen again.

- Violet undertakes the Gym Challenge and makes it as far as Celadon, but quits and decides to join the Gym there.

**190 AF**

- Orange quits the Gym Challenge at Vermillion and heads to sea. Oak does _not_ like this, but manages to keep him under control by making him Fleet Admiral and giving him command of the _S.S. Sophia_.

- Captain Nolan loses captaincy of the _S.S. Sophia_.

- Surge and Brock join the Victory Army

**194 AF**

- _S.S. Anne_ sets sail. Captain Nolan assumes captaincy.

**195 AF**

- Allen joins the Fleet Dodrio Press

**196 AF**

- The Great Tunnel Project in Saffron begins.

- Lt. Surge becomes Gym Leader in Viridian and master of Kanto's ports. The sea ports at Fuchsia and Cinnabar are closed at his order, leaving only Vermillion Port

- Brock becomes Gym Leader in Pewter

**198 AF**

- Red & Blue begin their journey. Both are the first clones to complete the Gym Challenge, though Red ultimately defeats Blue to be the true Champion.

- Cinnabar swarmed by Tentacruel

- _S.S. Anne_ re-supplies Admiral Orange

- The Power Plant is destroyed in an accident

**199 AF**

- Blue is sent to kill Giovanni. He disguises his attacks as gym challenges.

- Yellow begins his journey. He loses at nearly every gym, then disappears.

- Red disappears around this time, abandoning his position as Champion and supreme commander of the Victory Army.

**200 AF**

- Allen begins a journey to chronicle the history of Kanto

- Orange is colonizing the Orange Islands

- Violet is at Celadon Gym

- Red is in Johto. He convinces them to set up a military base, port, and radio tower, in return for advanced technology (notably pokéballs and the first 5 HMs). He also creates a Gym system.

- HM 06 and 07 are under development

- Giovanni is killed by Koga and Sabrina, and the Rockets are scattered

- Blue, still considered a Champion in his own right (after all, he complete the Gym Challenge _first_), is made Gym Leader of Viridian City

- Pokémon Tower in Lavender is torn down to build a radio tower.

- Sabrina makes an attempt on Professor Oak's life using the Future Sight attack. The attempt fails, but due to the nature of the attack, she is not suspected.

- Koga promoted to the Elite Four

- Janine becomes Leader of Fuchsia Gym

- Lorelei is removed from the Elite Four.

- The leadership of Kanto discovers the Johto region.

- Oak learns of Red being in the Johto region. He sends Lance there to find him and kill him. Lance leaves the Elite Four while on this mission.

* * *

The following events happen after "The True History of Kanto," but before the beginning of "Crystal Version."

**201**

- In a campaign of subterfuge and stealth, Professor Oak wrests control of the Johto region from Red, who had been working behind the scenes.

- At this time, he visits New Bark Town for the first time, which proves to be a traumatic experience for Crystal.

- Red goes into hiding.

- While Lance is searching for Red, the Elite Four, Sabrina is promoted to the Elite Four. This means that the Elite Four consists of (in order of most to least powerful) Agatha, Sabrina, Koga, and Bruno.

**205 AF**

- Gold & Silver begin the Gym Challenge that Red has set up (and which Oak maintained when he took over) in Johto.

**206 AF**

- Gold and Silver are in Kanto, undertaking the gym challenge there.

- Crystal begins her journey, intent not on Gym Badges but rather on retrieving a stolen pokemon, Tyrogue.


End file.
